


【sfm相关】【Nat+Trencil】《大问题不是小问题》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 给自己整点亲情向吸血鬼父女吃吃，大概就是关于亲子关系的修复。关于Nat和Trencil的日常相处细节有捏造，是很普通的日常东西。吸血鬼父女太可爱了，写不出他们的万分之一好。
Relationships: Nat Vancey & Trencil Varnnia
Kudos: 1





	【sfm相关】【Nat+Trencil】《大问题不是小问题》

**Author's Note:**

> 给自己整点亲情向吸血鬼父女吃吃，大概就是关于亲子关系的修复。
> 
> 关于Nat和Trencil的日常相处细节有捏造，是很普通的日常东西。
> 
> 吸血鬼父女太可爱了，写不出他们的万分之一好。

送花的孩子不只送花。当然，在到达栖息地的第一天还是要先履行本来的职责。缺了左手的送花孩子还需有人手把手地教。Nat就在门边，送花的孩子很快地照着她的意思把三种花都放进花束中任她挑选。她挑了一朵，努力吸气努力吸气，夸张得好似要把花瓣连着香味一同吸入肺中：花瓣要真进去就不得了，最后只有香味进去。甜丝丝的味道！她感到愉快，与此同时蓝色的粒子在她身旁骤然出现，灵光一闪似的，便觉得自己又可以四处闲逛。其实她已经有一段时间没有下到中庭去玩耍。倒也不是她对中庭有什么意见，中庭那儿还有几个好玩伴，而嘉年华的游戏她也还没玩够。只是现在通向嘉年华会场的大门紧闭，小丑只会在铁门前抽抽搭搭地哭，红球鼻子不时发出声响，好像是有谁捏着他的鼻子要他哭也要哭得响亮。而其他的地方就是老样子，她的父亲依旧躲在阴暗角落避开人群，阴郁的面容又不同于以往，而要种的花怎么也开不出来，这也是她好久见不到花的原因。她的父亲有着与老牌吸血鬼们不同的作风，把大部分时间花在园艺、在阴影处隐藏和——照顾女儿？那算得上照顾吗！她现在想来想去也不知为何自己觉得他那表情不同于平常，大约是因那标志性的尖牙一点也没露出来：可是我也有尖牙，我也不会每天让他露在外头的，只是不会像他成天成日地吃口香糖，还吧嗒吧嗒地吐泡泡……好吧！我承认，他确实擅长吹泡泡，还能吹得很大，这倒是很酷，但是我是不会告诉他的。

Nat是觉得自己的父亲很酷，她同班上同学也会这么讲，同时考虑到她父亲的性子，倒是瞒下了他吸血鬼的身份，而她自己在学校从不大笑，她更乐意抿着嘴微笑或仅是微微张嘴，半开着地笑，而不会露出两颗尖牙。这是她同自己的父亲最相似的地方，其余的地方倒是不那么像：猫似的双眼她没有，她也不那么爱嚼口香糖。她虽然也不能总在阳光下行走，但比她的父亲要强得多——至少上一节体育课是完全没问题的。她的父亲皮肤苍白，近乎看不见一点肉色，好似掉到阳光下就要被放大镜聚集的光芒烧破的纸页。她有时会调侃她的父亲，但还是那句话，她知自己的父亲酷极了，而她回家时，就能在她的父亲面前露出大大的笑，而露出似乎不会再长得更长的尖牙……可现在的他看上去好像总是在想什么事情，一点也不酷！她倒是有想到一点原因：姓氏怎么了？不过就是稍稍改了姓氏而已，同样都是以V开头，发音也算相近，而就算改了姓氏，他也是我的爸爸，我可没有不承认！况且他之前还忘了来看有我出场的音乐朗诵会，那件事还没翻篇呢！Nat更是来气，但是也放不下这件事，想了想还是送花的孩子擅长使人开心，况且似乎在这几天里总有一些变化，她似乎感受到那蓝色的粒子要从下面的中庭向上飘，飘到她的身边，像是细碎的气泡，但坚不可摧：开心了便是开心了，哪怕日后还会难过，这时的开心仍是永恒。这些蓝色的粒子中并没有她父亲的份。若是有，她一定能察觉出来，她的父亲要能回到原来的样子，那蓝色的粒子应当也非常与众不同。可是没有，她怎么也找不到。

我总是要什么有什么的，Nat心里这么想，一见到送花的孩子上楼走来就一把拦住，就是要同他说起这件事。你该去看看我的爸爸，他也来了这个地方……她琢磨了琢磨，还是隐隐提起姓氏的事，却不把这当成重点来讲。送花的孩子听她说完，知道她就是要提出请求，让自己去帮忙，但是送花的孩子对此摇头，似乎并不愿意。她起初是惊讶，而后是气鼓鼓地双手叉腰，要把所有的气话都说出来：当然不是什么责备，只是她实在不愿意把话说得那么明白。难道她非得对自己的爸爸直白地说“我也爱你”才行？非得这么说对方才能明白？这太蠢，太让人难为情了！但她真的是急了，才会大声发话，而送花的孩子适时地从花束中拿出大喇叭，开关正开着，伴着些许尖锐的蜂鸣与嘈杂声，那一句“我也爱你”是真真切切地传了出去，通过这喇叭筒放大，而在中庭的人都听到了。“嘿！”她这时当然想不到送花的孩子是有备而来，早就在阴影处稍作歇息与乘凉，听吸血鬼低声讲述他的苦恼，“会有人听到的！”她想一把夺过那喇叭，但也为时已晚，她便放弃，索性靠着墙壁，想着之后再去中庭看看。要是有谁因此揶揄她，她就要给对方一点颜色瞧瞧。等送花的孩子回了房间，她便趿拉着棉拖啪嗒啪嗒地下楼去。在这时，她总觉得空气中有一点不一样的东西，可她还是蹑手蹑脚，权当是酸黄瓜的气味混在其中让她产生错觉：她可不想这时同她那不知为何愁眉苦脸的父亲四目相对，因为她实在是找不到一点原因。她双手扒拉着墙壁，一半身子躲在后头，左看看右看看，一时间真没看到她的父亲。也许他改了主意，要去种花？要不然就是那高大的保安又要与他搭话，他就又去找新的一片阴影去躲了。

她放心大胆地走出去，正准备看看通向嘉年华会场的铁门到底开了没有。可她的父亲不知何时突然又出现在那片熟悉的阴影里，手里捧着花盆，其中真有花开了。她的父亲这个时候不是嚼着口香糖，而是咧嘴笑着，露出了那两颗标志性的尖牙，而当他到了夜晚，穿着披风拿着蜡烛穿过走廊时，墙壁上投出的影子上也隐约有那尖而细的影子，伴着双眼泛着的些许红色的光芒。多酷啊！那蓝色的粒子都要同别人不一样的！她感受到那蓝色的粒子在空气中漂浮，而她的父亲倒是早就知道她来了，只是以一种变戏法的方式在她面前重新出现。Nat想起小的时候他有时还用窗帘做些唬人的把戏，但都吓不到她，只是让她幻想着将来自己也能变得更酷。这很好，尽管她还没想明白自己的父亲到底是怎么开心起来的，于是她走过去，熟练地拉扯他的长长披风，问到底是什么事让他开心起来，这栖息地里还有别的什么新鲜东西。

新鲜的事情有，但让我开心的不是新鲜的事情。她的父亲俯身放下花盆，用手帕擦去手上的灰尘。她的父亲做事有时有板有眼，而她也会效仿，于是也有模有样地拿出手帕擦了擦自己的手：哦，哦，所以……她本要问“你不在意了吗”，但又觉得现在说这话很扫兴，因为她的父亲现在正笑着看她，然后用手轻轻揉着她的头，而后也像从前一样用一手拉起披风，将她轻轻地笼罩在其中。她不同于自己的父亲，不需要多么大片的阴影，同人类并不疏远，也不寡言，并且还有几位人类朋友，但是这片阴影让她感到无比惬意。她也笑起来，这是她在来到栖息地后第一次露出自己的那两颗小小的尖牙：她还是更乐意这么笑，而她的父亲也知道。

fin.


End file.
